1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to duck decoys, and in particular to a retrieval system that allows the hunter to automatically wind the decoy cord to raise an anchor on a duck decoy.
2. Related Art
In the popular sport of duck hunting, the use of duck decoys is quite common. Oftentimes, numerous duck decoys are deployed by the hunters, sometimes as many as a hundred decoys may be set up by the hunters. In most circumstances, the hunters must set out and retrieve their decoys each day they hunt. It is also possible that while hunting the hunters may want to relocate their decoys due to changing weather conditions or to a location of more desirable duck activity.
Typically, each duck decoy is held in place using an anchor attached to a cord on a reel located underneath the decoy. The reel usually has a winding mechanism that allows the hunter to manually wind the anchor. Because of the number of duck decoys that are deployed by the hunter, the task to wind the anchor becomes very tedious and time-consuming.
Many conventional devices are known in the art that automatically wind the reel of the duck decoy. However, these conventional devices are unreliable because of their complex design, making them unduly complicated.